


You'll Be Breaking My Heart If You Don't Stay

by thebrickmaster



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrickmaster/pseuds/thebrickmaster
Summary: Ellie walks Dina home after watching her get shit faced





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stay-The Aces

“I'll walk her to her new home, make sure she settles in okay,”

“That's a good idea baby girl,” you would think that Ellie would have grown out of Joel's pet name but here she was, 17 years old and still Joel's baby girl. 

This isn't the first time Ellie's had to walk a drunk Dina home. The first time Ellie was also drunk and they both ended up falling asleep on Joel's couch. When Dina was drunk she was touchy and flirty. In all honestly she was just an exaggeration of sober Dina 

Dina and Ellie only lived a couple houses down from one another and Ellie enjoyed Dina's company on quiet nights like this so she didn't mind walking her home. 

Street lamps were a rarity in a small neighborhood in the country and Dina stopped them under the first one she saw. 

“Oh Ellie dance with me,” slurred Dina as she brought the stronger girls arms around her waist. 

“There's no music, what are we dancing to?" Queried Ellie 

“You don't need music to dance silly,” her hips swayed to the song playing in her head. 

“Ya kinda do,” Ellie laughed. 

“And ‘ya kinda’ drunk” Dina said mocking Ellie's accent

“Not nearly as drunk as you,” Ellie pulled Dina closer, as the liquid courage she had earlier hit her. 

Dina began humming a song Ellie recognized but couldn't remember so she just focused on the way Dina hummed it. Her brown eyes hooded and murky but gazing into Ellie's with her lips pursed and full in the light of the old lamppost

“Hey Ellie, I think I'm gonna be sick,” she groaned as she buried her face in Ellie's neck. 

“Let's get you home then,” 

“Can you carry me? My legs hurt and my head feels woozy.” moaned Dina

"Sounds like ya just bein lazy" Ellie gave in with a exaggerated sigh "but alrighty,"and carried her home like a young bride. 

Dina rested her head on Ellie's chest and wrapped her arms tighter around Ellie's neck as she fumbled with the lock. 

She dropped the keys in the wooden bowl Dina's mother had in a slim table Dina's mother kept in the entryway. Softly dropping Dina to her feet and helping her retain her balance. 

“Stay?” even in the dimly lit room Ellie could see Dina's pouting lips and puppy dog eyes begging her to stay.

Ellie walked Dina to the old leather couch. She left Dina there to get her a glass of water from the kitchen hearing her groans of discontent as she walked away. When she came back with two glasses in hand Dina was overjoyed bringing herself to sit up straight. 

“You're back," cheered Dina as Ellie handed her the glass “are you staying forever?”

Ellie couldn't take her eyes off Dina, the way she looked in the moonlight that came thru the sliding door to the back yard. Ellie's eyes followed the way Dina’s hands as they followed the lines of all her scars. Joel wouldn't mind if she stayed the night, it wasn't unusual. 

“Sure,” she pulled her phone out of the pocket of her old faded jeans only to have it stolen out of her hands by Dina. 

"Say cheese" laughed Dina as she took a selfie. Ellie watched over Dina's shoulder watching her type "she's mine" in a text to Joel. 

Dina rested her head in the crook of Ellie's neck. Ellie had thought she'd fallen asleep when she said, “you're really pretty”

“You're drunk Dina,” Ellie dismissed. 

“No, I mean yes but I still think your really pretty,” Dina looked longingly into Ellie's eyes watching her turn pink. Satisfied, she got up from the couch. “I'm gonna take a shower,”

“Okay, I'll be here” Ellie was stretching out in the couch when Dina turned around with her hands and shirt above her head her lacy light blue bra and soft stomach out in the open, where Ellie couldn't help but stare. 

“Help me, “ she pleaded to a frozen Ellie who made the couch creak as she got up to help her. Lifting her shirt off the rest of the way Ellie placed a guiding hand at the small of Dina's back making sure she got to the bathroom without incident and keeping her eyes focused on the bathroom door. 

Ellie walked back to the couch a flustered mess. It's not like Ellie hadn't seen Dina without a shirt before, they'd gone swimming together, that wasn't the issue. Dina was being extra flirty tonight and Ellie couldn't stop thinking about it. The way she traced her scar or how soft her stomach was and how cute it was when Dina dozed off on her shoulder. 

But Ellie didn't like Dina that way. They were just friends. Dina was just being friendly, Ellie assured herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dina's mom

"Hello Ellie," greeted the older woman from the kitchen with a wave "how are you?" 

"I'm good Mrs. Amadi," Ellie fidgeted with the ring Dina had given her. "if it's okay with you, I am going to stay the night'

"Why of course Ellie," Mrs Amadi's accent became more noticeable at her rising excitement. "you were always my favorite of Dina's friends. So polite, not like that Jessie boy she used to come home with." 

Ellie laughed, too afraid to tell her that Jessie was a friend of hers too. "thank you. Dina's in the shower but I think I'll just camp it out right here tonight." 

"Ellie do you need a blanket," asked the woman as she pulled a multitude out of a hallway closer Ellie had never noticed before. She stood to help to help the woman but was beat. For someone in with a cane she sure was fast. 

"Just the one ought to do it ma'am" she took the top one and threw it on the couch taking the others out of Mrs. Amadi's hands to place them in the table next to the couch. "I'll keep these so Dina can have 'er pick o' the crop."

"Okay, goodnight Ellie. Do not hesitate to call me for anything." The woman hobbled away to her room on the other side of the house just as Dina came out of her room off the kitchen with nothing but a towel wrapped around her hair and body. All of a sudden Ellie felt her face get red and hot again. 

"Go on stinky," said Dina as she searched through the pantry for food "take a shower"

Ellie walked up to Dina and handed her a pack of nutter butters she saw on the counter. "I don't have a clean change of clothes,"

"Don't worry about it," Dina said with a full mouth "I have a bunch of your stuff here, like things I've stolen or stuff you've just left. I'm pretty sure your green flannel is somewhere in my closet." 

"My green flannel, my favorite flannel?" Ellie attacked Dina with a flurry of tickles. 

"Whew," Dina said as she swatted Ellie's hands away "Lord knows you need it. You smell like a hot pile of garbage." 

"Rude," Ellie said as she shook her jean jacket off her shoulders and onto the back of on of the chairs at the counter. Heading into the bathroom after scouting Dina's closet for something to wear. 

She came out of the bathroom to see Dina on the couch in really short navy shorts, a yellow tank top and wrapped in Ellie's jacket. Dina's face was covered by the fleece inside of the jacket, her nose buried in it. 

"You had my boxers too?!" Said Ellie as she snapped the band if the pair she'd found in Ellie's room. "these are my favorites too, asshole"

What can I say. They're your favorites for a good reason." Dina smacked the seat of the couch, a gesture for Ellie to take a seat. 

Ellie plopped down next to Dina and stole the remote. "this is a twilight zone only event, everyone else go home" she whisper- yelled. 

They watched the show relatively quietly. They were both too busy watching one another's moves to really invest themselves in the show though. When Dina stretched and her stomach poked out Ellie turned flush red. But she blushed even harder when Dina wrapped herself around Ellie's waist. They both ended up falling asleep like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early mornings with a side of longing

They woke up in a tangle of limbs. Well Ellie, woke up in a tangle of limbs. She always had been an early riser. Dina was curled around Ellie and around them both was a mess of five or so blankets. Ellie was sure they'd only gotten one. 

Dina's dark hair had fallen out of it's usual bun and no matter how much restraint she had Ellie couldn't help but run her hands through it. 

It was silky and soft. It smelled like cheap shampoo and coffee. 

Ellie wished she could do this everyday. It's all she wanted just to see Dina like this every morning for the rest of her life. 

Dina moaned "Fuck" as she woke. It was clear she didn't want to get up. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't wake ya did I?" Ellie's voice had it's usual early morning rasp and Dina loved it. 

"What? No, how'd you sleep?" Asked Dina wanting hear Ellie's raspy voice again. 

"Just fine, though I do seem to have somethin' strange wrapped around my leg" joked Ellie 

Dina shiftied her leg higher up on Ellie's, curious to see what would happen. Ellie used her strong arms to pull Dina up higher taking Dina's leg so that it laid across her thigh and so Dina's head could lay comfortably in the crook of Ellie's neck. 

Dina grabbed Ellie's cheek and pulled her face closer to her, peppering her in soft kisses. 

Just Dina being friendly, thought Ellie. She just wanted to be friends. Besides she had dated Jesse, and she's never talked about girls around me. She couldn't be bi, no way. 

They cuddled comfortably on the old couch not doing much besides making off handed comments about the characters they found attractive in one of Dina's old movies. This one was about fighting Nazis so Ellie enjoyed it thoroughly. 

When Dina's mom walked in neither of them made much of an effort to hide the fact they were cuddling. It was just platonic anyways thought Ellie. 

"Dina the sun is supposed to be up in thirty minutes. I will be driving by then but please don't forget your prayers today." Yelled the woman as she walked out the door with a slice of toast in hand. 

Dina pushed her nose into Ellie's neck and muttered "I'm in love with you." But Ellie couldn't hear over the sounds of gunshots on the TV. 

"I didn't hear that, what?" Ellie asked as she ran her fingers through Dina's hair. 

"I asked what you want for breakfast" Dina lied. 

"Just a coffee and toast is fine" said Ellie with a sound of sadness as she watched Dina get up. "so I'm getting a whole barista to make my coffee, lucky me."

Dina stuck her tongue out as she stretched. Leaving Ellie to appreciate her soft tummy again. 

Ellie got up to help Dina but was instead sent to sit at the counter. 

"You're not doing a thing, you're the guest." Said Dina as she poured Ellie a cup of coffee. Her watch chimed and she stopped what she was doing to bring out her prayer mat. She opened the curtains to the back door letting the orange sun pour in. She faced the window towards what Ellie had learned was Mecca. 

Ellie watched silently as the sun hit Dina in the most perfect way. It was so beautiful. Ellie wondered what, who she was praying for. Why she was praying. But it's not as though she was just going to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your support for the last chapter really motivated me to write this one. Love y'all


	3. Chapter 3

When Dina had finished praying Ellie tried to be cool but the problem was she couldn't be. Dina was messing her emotions up, freezing her brain. Ellie wanted to tell her how she felt but people talk and it wasn't as though that's her greatest concern, she didn't really care about her image. She just wanted to know whether Dina liked her. 

Dina sat down next to Ellie with a plate of toast and the a French press. Dina took her phone out and pointed it at Ellie who smiled brightly. When Dina had finished typing she showed Ellie the photo. "breakfast with the love of my life" read the Snapchat caption. The photo was of Ellie making a thumbs up and a series of hearts forming a crown, that Dina had added there in post production. 

"Ugh I look gross," complained Ellie "look at those bags, and that farmers tan. I look like a raccoon on drugs Dina."

"I think you look amazing." Said Dina as she hit the 'add to story' button. 

"You always think I look amazing," ushered back Ellie as she shoved a piece of toast in her mouth. 

"And am I ever wrong?!" She said innocently batting her eyes to display long eyelashes. 

"Hmph," Ellie had lost either way. If she said 'no' she'd be admitting defeat and if she said 'yes' she knew Dina would be pissed. 

Ellie took a turn and took a picture of Dina. It was perfect. The veins in her hands fully visible as she poured the coffee from the French press and the crinkles around her eyes gathering perfectly as she smiled. Ellie sent it to Joel and also kept it for herself. 

'spending the rest of the weekend with this loser. Sorry old man /:' 

'dont worry about it kiddo…glad you're out of the house'

Why did older people type like that it made Ellie so anxious. She was sure Joel meant nothing bad but still. 

"What are you fretting over?" Asked Dina as she tried to take a peek at Ellie's phone before Ellie pulled it back.

"Nothing," she replied defensively. "what makes you think I'm fretting" Ellie put air quotes around the word fretting. 

"When you're nervous or worried your eyebrows crease and the scar peaks a bit more than usual"

"I hate you,"

"I love you too." Dina turned back to finish her toast and coffee leaving Ellie to internally freakout again. 

They spent most of the day sitting around watching movies. Dina had a catalog of movies that Ellie really enjoyed they all featured women pulling off heists and Ellie thought it was hot. 

"Fucking hell Ellie," cried out Dina scaring Ellie and sending her into a flurry of apologies. "I've been sending you signals for the past TWO MONTHS." 

"Signals?" Said Ellie confused "what signals. Signals about what?"

"God you're oblivious," laughed Dina lightly "Ellie I like you. Like I'm so madly in love with you, Ellie. I've been setting you up for months to ask me out."

"Oh, well I like you too. Like really like you. I've wanted to kiss ya every time you did something. I just didn't know how ya'd react. Hell Dina I thought you were straight."

"Ellie, I've shown you nothing but movies about powerful women how straight could I be."

"So-"

Ellie forgot what she was going to say as she was cut off by a kiss. Dina's lips felt as soft as they looked. Ellie nearly fucking died, Dina was just so perfect and she couldn't believe that this was happening. The only thing she could do was kiss her back. When they both pulled away Dina snuggled up against Ellie's chest. 

"Dina, does this make you my girlfriend now?"

All Dina could do was laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it y'all. Thanks for making it this far. As always support it greatly appreciated and I love ya <3 and see ya next time !

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to drop a comment or kudo and I'll start on a chapter 2 soon.


End file.
